


Changes in Latitudes

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kama Sutra, Making Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Summer Vacation, getting engaged, the soundtrack of summer, title inspired by Jimmy Buffet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: Now that they're on vacation, Keith and Allura are going to make  the most of their time together.





	Changes in Latitudes

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a seven chapter story. It pretty much going to be pretty a smut fest.

At four on the dot they dropped Kosmo off at Hunk and Shay's. Their friends were happy to take care of the German Shepherd for them while they were in Florida . They made sure that Kosmo had everything that he could need to keep him entertained. Then they were off to their hotel near the airport since they had to board the plane at 8:30 in the morning. As soon as they were checked in they went to an Applebee's near their hotel for dinner. Keith and Allura planned on going to bed early so that they had plenty of rest. They were lucky to get a flight that didn't have a layover. Keith hated layovers because in his mind they were a waste of valuable time for passengers. He was an airline pilot by profession and understood how passengers felt. As they headed back to the hotel, Keith wanted to stop at a drug store to pick up things that they might need while they were on vacation, but Allura reminded him that TSA would confiscate it was best they wait until they got to Key West to get things like shampoo, sun tan lotion (as well as condoms and lube) and bath gel. They went to bed at 9:00 sharp because they had to get up early. So Keith set his phone alarm for 5:30 in the morning and they went to bed.

 

At 5:30 sharp, they woke up in order to get ready for their flight. They parked in the long term lot and rode the airport shuttle to the terminal to check in their luggage. They made it through TSA without problems and headed to lounge to wait for their flight to board. Luckily the airport had a Starbucks so they were able to get coffee. Keith was watching one of the television stations give the weather report for their home city and Keith was relieved that they would be missing out on the rain. It wasn't long until their flight was called and they joined the check in line for people boarding their flight. Allura shouldered her tote bag and grabbed Keith's hand as they stood to show their tickets to one of the stewardesses. Allura at one point in her life wanted to be a stewardess, but her parents talked her out of it. As much as she loved to travel, she was much happier as an advertising exec. Allura was able to get them seats in first class and they were seated near a window since being seated in middle tended to make Keith feel claustrophobic. And right at 8:30 on the dot their flight started taxiing down the runway. Within moments they were in the air and on their way to Key West.

 

The flight was very uneventful and they landed in Miami where they would pick up the SUV they rented for making trips to the store and going out on the town. Once their SUV was picked up they headed to Key West which would take them 45 minutes. They were both looking forward to the scenic drive to get to their destination. The traffic was light. They had planned on going on vacation in late Summer because most school were back in session, so they didn't have to deal with vacationing families. Not that they didn't like kids or had issues with people who had kids. In fact lately, eith and Allura had been talking about marriage and whether or not they wanted kids. It was an important decision for both of them. Keith had been hoping that there was a jewelry store on the island. He had been looking at rings lately and hoping that he would find an engagement ring Allura would like. 

"Have you been thinking about what we talked about two weeks ago?" Keith asked as he was driving. Allura had been looking at the Florida coast line drift by. She turned her head and looked at him. 

"Of course I have. We were talking about why wanted to spend our lives together," Allura answered as she pushed her Ray Bans back up her nose. The weather was hot and sunny which meant that she was kind of sweating. The blonde haired woman was looking forward to getting out on the water and riding the jet skis. Allura hoped that they wouldn't have to get gas for them. Then she remembered to ask her father before he came back to Chicago to put gas in them for their vacation. 

"Have you had a chance to look at any rings lately?" Keith asked as he saw their exit. Allura put down the map and looked at him. 

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you," She answered. "I preferred to be surprised." Allura had been looking at engagement rings the last time she went shopping with Romelle and Nyma. Romelle went into a jeweler at an out door mall last week showing them an engagement ring she had been hoping that Lance would get her. It was a very pretty single diamond in a white gold setting. Allura thought it was very pretty and was hoping that Keith would give her one just like it. 

They arrived in Key West and Allura gave him directions to the beach house. The beach house was gated to give them privacy. Once they pulled into the garage, they started unloading their Land Rover. The beach house had four bedrooms, two and half baths, a large living room with a large window that looked out on the beach and the ocean beyond. There was also a spacious dining room and the kitchen was something that was out of Hunk's dreams. He hoped that someday they could invite Hunk and Shay down here because they both would love this house. Once their luggage was put in the master bedroom, they both sat down in the living room exhausted from their trip.

"Did you bring your bathing suit?" Allura asked after a moment. She really wanted to get the jet skis out and get on the water. Keith smiled. 

"Sure did!" Keith answered. 

" The jet skis should be gassed up and ready to go," Allura said as she got up off the couch. She stretched out her arms and helped him up. They both headed to the bedroom and got their swim suits on. Keith wore a pair of board shorts that he brought and sat down to wait on his girlfriend who was in the bathroom changing into her bikini.  The door opened and Keith's jaw almost dropped. Allura came out of the bathroom wearing a halter bikini that showed off her sensual curves and full breasts. It was maroon colored with crochet detail on the front. It made her look incredibly sexy. 

"Are you ready?" She asked. Keith nodded as he got off the bed. They headed out to the boat house and there were the jet skis all ready to go. Allura decided to ride the red jet ski, so Keith chose the blue. They made sure to put on sun screen before they headed out on the water. They had a lot of fun racing each other across the bay and even though they both were jet lagged, they felt more awake now that they were out doing something. They stayed out until five in the evening before heading back to the dock and getting off. Luckily they both decided on pizza for dinner and ordered in from Pizza Hut.

They both were too tired from their fun that day and stayed in their swim suits. Allura had worked up quite a sweat from this afternoon and went to take a shower after they ate. It was 9:30 when they went to bed. Allura decided she was too tired to put on the pajamas that she brought and came out of the bathroom clad only in a towel. Keith was also too tired to change his clothes and simply took off his board shorts and got naked into bed. Allura opened the door to the on suite bathroom to find her boyfriend already in bed. He had dropped his bathing suit on the floor. 

" Sleeping naked are we?" Allura asked as she saw the outline of his body through the bed sheet. She dropped her towel giving him a good look at her naked body. As much as  she wanted to have sex with him, she was too exhausted from their day. 

"I was too tired from our trip and riding the jet skis, that I decided it was too exhausting to put on pajamas, so I'm sleeping naked," Keith answered. He had gotten some sun today since his skin was not as pale as it usually was. He looked absolutely gorgeous. 

"I thought the same thing too," Allura said as she walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in. She was so happy to be here with Keith. They were going to have the best vacation ever. 


End file.
